Rose Drag Race: Season 2
Info Rose Drag Race premiered on March 27, 2019 and ended on April 20, 2019. Artemis Tigress was crowned The Best Bouquet of Flowers, ''and was rewarded with 100,000 dollars, while No-one was crowned ''The Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers. '' This show was made by Plastiquerose This show dropped the season 1 format. It now follows the normal show format and will continue like that. Contestants Contestant Progress ''(Ages and Drag Names are stated during time of competition) :█ The contestant won Rose Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life, and therefore was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and were both eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the top 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the top 4. :█ The contestant was voted The Prettiest Bouquet of Flowers. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. :Gradient Royal Blue + Light Blue: 'The contestant won the main challenge. :'Gradient Light Blue + White: 'The contestant was the worst out of the top. :'Gradient White + Light Pink: 'The contestant was the worst of the safe. :'Gradient Light Pink + Tomato: 'The contestant was the best of the worst. :'Gradient Tomato + Red: '''The contestant was up for elimination and shantayed. Episodes Episode 1: 2 Patterns, 1 Drag Queen Airdate: March 27, 2019 *'''Guest Judge: Bebe Sweets *'Mini-Challenge': Walk down the Runway with a confident and strong walk. **'Mini-Challenge Winner': Destiny Tea Topaz *'Main Challenge': Construct an outfit using only two patterns of fabric. It can be any choice, but you are only limited to two patterns. **'Main Challenge Winner': Ivy Diamonds *'Bottom Two:' Sunny Blossoms and Crystalliced **'Lip-Sync Song:' "If U Seek Amy" By Britney Spears *'Eliminated': Crystalliced *'Farewell Message: 'My time may be short, but this girl will stay cool! <3, crystalliced ''Episode 2: Birch, Wood The Fuck? ''Airdate: April 5, 2019 *'Guest Judge: '''Scarlet Envy and Victoria Justice *'Mini-Challenge: Recreate a scene from any movie. **'Mini-Challenge Winners: '''Katrina Absorb and Lagoona Chanel *'Main Challenge: 'Design, Act, and Create a TV show. It can be about anything. *'Runway Theme: 'Capes And Drapes **'Main Challenge Winner: 'Katrina Absorb *'Bottom Two: 'Lagoona Chanel and Chrissy Glow **'Lip-Sync Song: "'''Begging on Your Knees" by Victoria Justice *'Eliminated: '''Lagoona Chanel *'Farewell Message:'' 'The sea has called... The tides are roaring! You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action girls! <3 Lagoona Episode 3: Snatch Game! Airdate: April 8, 2019 *'Guest Judge: '''Wendy Williams and Angele Anang *'Mini-Challenge: 'Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert **'Mini-Challenge Winner: 'Artemis Tigress *'Main Challenge: 'Snatch Game *'Runway Theme: 'Strapless and Sexy **'Main Challenge Winner: 'Bonjour Venti *'Bottom Two: 'Pixie Unicorn and Chrissy Glow **'Lip-Sync Song: 'Girl Front - Loona *'Eliminated: 'Pixie Unicorn *'Farewell Message: ''Magic, I dissapeared from the competition!'' ''Episode 4: Music Madness ''Airdate: April 13, 2019 *'Guest Judge: '''Jennie Kim of BLACKPINK *'Main Challenge: Re-create music videos from Blackpink. *'Runway Theme: '''Fattening Foods **'Main Challenge Winner: 'Destiny Tea Topaz *'Bottom Two: 'Chrissy Glow and Katrina Absorb **'Lip-Sync Song: 'Forever Young- BLACKPINK *'Eliminated: 'Chrissy Glow *'Farewell Message: ''Jennie better be at Coachella bitch!'' ''Episode 5: Re-Enact! ''Airdate: April 19, 2019 *'Guest Judge: '''Peppermint, Sasha Velour, Aja, and Alexis Michelle *'Main Challenge: Re-enact iconic moments from RuPaul's Drag Race. *'Runway Theme: '''Under The Sea **'Main Challenge Winner: 'Artemis Tigress *'Bottom Two: 'Sunny Blossoms and Bonjour Venti **'Lip-Sync Song: 'C.L.A.T- Peppermint, Sasha Velour, Aja and Alexis Michelle *'Eliminated: 'Sunny Blossoms and Bonjour Venti *'Farewell Message:'' n/a - Sunny Blossoms| bye ladies! yall are men :) -Bonjour Venti'' ''Episode 6: Hit The TV ''Airdate: April 20, 2019 *'Guest Judge: '''Mae West and Marilyn Monroe *'Main Challenge: Act out in a hit TV show parody. *'Runway Theme: '''Lust for Love **'Main Challenge Winner: 'Katrina Absorb *'Bottom Two: 'Ivy Diamonds and Jasmine Show **'Lip-Sync Song: 'Im Gonna Show You Crazy- Bebe Rexha *'Eliminated: 'Jasmine Show *'Farewell Message: ''Lets get this show on the road! haha! -Jasmine Show'' ''Episode 7: Ball ''Airdate: April 20, 2019 *'Main Challenge: '''Ball **'Main Challenge Winner: Artemis Tigress *'Bottom Two: '''Ivy Diamonds and Katrina Absorb **'Lip-Sync Song: 'Wrecking Ball- Miley Cyrus *'Eliminated: 'Katrina Absorb *'Farewell Message: ''n/a'' ''Episode 8: Finale ''Airdate: April 20, 2019 *'Main Challenge: '''Lipsync for the crown *'Lip-Sync Song 1: 'Work Bitch- Britney Spears **'Eliminated: 'Ivy Diamonds *'Lip-Sync Song 2: 'California King Bed- Rihanna **'Eliminated: 'Destiny Tea Topaz *'Lip-Sync Song 3: 'Covergirl- RuPaul **'Eliminated: 'Shannon Sapphire **'Winner: '''Artemis Tigress Category:Drag Race Season Category:Rose Drag Race Category:12 Queens Category:Rose Drag Race Season 2 Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Drag Queens Category:Lipsync Category:Rose Category:Drag Category:Race